The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anigozanthos, botanically known as Anigozanthos flavidus, commonly referred to as Kangaroo-Paw, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rambubona’.
The new Anigozanthos is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Anigozanthos cultivars that are suitable for container production, are freely flowering and have bright flower coloration.
The new Anigozanthos originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Oct. 10, 1998 in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Anigozanthos flavidus identified as code number 190/1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anigozanthos flavidus identified as code number 150/1-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anigozanthos was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anigozanthos by in vitro propagation of micro-plants in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia since October, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Anigozanthos are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.